


Lifetime events

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some moments stay with you forever.





	Lifetime events

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-10-18 05:33pm to 05:42pm

When Yagyuu played his first trick on Rikkai's student population, Niou thought it would be a once in a lifetime event.

After his second and third time, Niou reconsidered and decided to wait for what would or would not follow. 

This was how it happened that Rikkaidai always assumed it was Niou when something went on but could never come up with anything solid against either of them.

Yagyuu was good. Very good. And it amused Niou to no end.

Niou himself hadn't played even one trick since Yagyuu had started. 

He watched silently and enjoyed the reactions of the crowd as much as the precision with which Yagyuu worked.

It was beautiful to watch. Even if, after half a school year, Niou did feel a little redundant. 

As always it was Yagyuu who picked up on his mood and also Yagyuu who seemed to know the perfect solution.

The next morning, even too early for the tennis club, two shadowy figures slid through the deserted hallways.

This, Niou decided proudly, was even better.


End file.
